Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Tracker Gets Mighty
by BigMoose01
Summary: After touching the mighty meteor, Tracker gets his own superpower: the ability to control plants, and when a super villain named Gas Gal comes into Adventure Bay and starts stinking up the place with her gas gun, she kidnaps the rest of the PAW Patrol, and it's now up to Tracker to use his new superpowers to save the day.


One morning at the lookout, Ryder and the pups were doing some spring cleaning.

"Good work, pups", Ryder said, "we'll have this place squeaky clean in no time."

While cleaning up, Marshall climbed up to the PAW Patrol badge on the lookout and opened it up, revealing the mighty meteor inside it.

"Hey, Ryder", Marshall said, "you want me to wash the meteor?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Marshall", Ryder said.

Tracker looked at the meteor in awe.

"Wow", Tracker said, "I can't believe that thing gave you guys super powers."

"I know", Chase said, "who knew a big chunk of space rock could give seven pups super powers?"

"Si", Tracker said, "seven pups."

Tracker sighed in disappointment, as he was not with the other pups when they got their superpowers.

"Hey, cheer up, Tracker", Everest said, "just because you didn't get powers with the rest of us, doesn't mean you won't get powers ever."

"Yeah", Skye said, "I'll bet that one of these days, that meteor up there is going to give you powers that you can call your own."

"Really", Tracker asked, "gracias, you guys."

"Anytime", Skye said.

Meanwhile, in the town, Mayor Goodway was smelling her tulips.

"Ah, the sweet smell of the tulips in my garden", Mayor Goodway said.

At the restaurant, Alex was smelling some cinnamon buns that Mr. Porter had just baked.

"The warm, yummy smell of Grandpa's freshly-baked cinnamon buns", Alex said.

And at the dock, Cap'n Turbot was smelling some fish he had just caught.

"And the nice smell of freshly caught fish", Cap'n Turbot said.

But Francois had his nose pinched shut.

"That is up for debate", Francois said.

As everyone enjoyed the many smells of Adventure Bay, a mysterious female figure watched them.

"Yes, yes, smell all the wonderful smells in this town", the figure said, "soon they won't be so wonderful anymore."

Back at the lookout, the pups had finished cleaning.

"Well, that just about does it", Ryder said, "good work, pups."

"Thanks, Ryder", Chase said.

Ryder then heard some grunting, and saw Tracker going up the slide towards the mighty meteor.

"I've just got to take a look at that meteor up close", Tracker said.

"Tracker, be careful", Ryder said, "don't fall off."

"No to preocupes Ryder, don't worry", Tracker said, "I'll be fine."

Tracker climbed into the giant PAW Patrol badge and took a good look at the mighty meteor.

"Wow", Tracker said, "it looks cooler up close."

Tracker reached out to touch the meteor, and when he did so, a pulse of energy sent him flying out of the tower.

"Oh no", Ryder said, "Tracker!"

Tracker closed his eyes tightly, expecting to crash into the ground, but to his and everyone's surprise, he landed on something unusual.

"Hey", Tracker said, "I'm okay!"

Then, he noticed the pups looking at him strangely.

"What's everyone looking at me like that for", Tracker asked.

Tracker then noticed that what he had landed on was a giant flower.

"Wow", Tracker said, "how did that get there?"

Then, he noticed that his paws were glowing.

"And what's with my paws", Tracker asked, "they're glowing like light bulbs."

It didn't take long for Ryder to deduce what had happened.

"It seems that by touching the meteor, you've been given super powers", Ryder said.

"Really", Tracker asked, "what are they?"

"Judging by the giant flower that cushioned your fall, I'd say you got the ability to control plants", Ryder said.

"Aww, I was hoping to get the power to turn invisible", Tracker said, "but this'll do, I guess."

Tracker climbed down from the flower and looked at it.

"How'd you do that, anyways", Marshall asked.

"No lo se, I don't know", Tracker said, "I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but instead, I landed on this."

"Must've been your powers kicking in", Ryder said.

"Cool", Tracker said, "I wonder what else I can do."

Tracker's paws glowed, and he caused the grass to grow to the size of a tree.

"Wow", Tracker said, "did you see that?"

Tracker shrunk the grass, and used his powers to make flowers bloom on a nearby bush.

"Wow", Tracker said, "this is so cool!"

Tracker continued to use his powers to make play around with the plant life, while the other pups watched.

"Tracker gets superpowers, and his first instinct is to play with them", Rocky asked.

"Aw, don't be so hard on the guy", Rubble said, "he's been missing out on all the action."

Down in town, the mysterious figure was loading up a spray gun with a vile containing a green liquid.

"Here we go", the figure said, "when I'm through here, I'll stink up the whole world, from here to Barkingburg."

The figure stepped out of the shadow, revealing that she was a fair-skinned, brown-haired woman around Jake's age who wore a gray gas mask, a yellow sleeveless short dress with a black stripe down the middle, black elbow-length gloves, and black knee-high high heeled boots.

"And then, everyone will tremble in fear before me: Gas Gal", the woman said.

Gas Gal walked over to Mayor Goodway's garden and sprayed her gun, which emitted a foul odor that made her tulips wilt.

"Goodness gracious", Mayor Goodway said, "what is that unpleasant smell?"

Next, she went to Mr. Porter's and sprayed around the restaurant.

"Phew", Mr. Porter said, "what an awful smell."

The customers thought so too, and began to leave.

"Wait, come back", Mr. Porter said, "free appetizers to whoever can sit through this smell."

Over at the docks, Cap'n Turbot was unloading the fish, and Francois still couldn't stand the smell.

"Seriously, cousin", Francois said, "I cannot stand this fishy smell."

"Oh, come now, Francois", Cap'n Turbot said, "it's not so bad once you get used to it."

The two cousins continued to argue, and Gas Gal watched on.

"Clearly, I'm not needed here", Gas Gal said.

Gas Gal continued to go around town, spraying her smelly gas everywhere she went, and the citizens were all disgusted by it.

"I can't handle this horrible smell", Mayor Goodway said, "time to call the PAW Patrol."

Over at the lookout, Tracker continued to use his powers, while Ryder and the other pups observed.

"I sure hope Tracker gets the hang of his powers soon", Chase said, "he could be a big help to us on a Mighty Pups mission."

"Me too, Chase", Ryder said, "he does seem promising."

Then, Ryder got a call from Mayor Goodway on his Pup Pad.

"Hi, Mayor Goodway", Ryder said, "how's it going?"

Mayor Goodway spoke with her nose pinched shut.

"Not good, Ryder", Mayor Goodway said, "the whole town smells like a landfill."

"It does", Ryder asked, "how did that happen?"

"Some lady in a gas mask has been running around and spraying some kind of gas all over the place", Mayor Goodway said.

"Sounds like there's a new villain in town", Ryder said, "we'll see what we can do, no job is too big, no pup is too small?"

Ryder turned his Pup Pad to Mighty Pup mode and called the pups.

"Mighty Pups, to the lookout", Ryder said.

"Ryder needs us", the pups said.

The pups headed towards the elevator, but Ryder stopped Tracker.

"Except for you, Tracker", Ryder said, "I think it's best if you master your powers before you go on any Mighty Pups rescues."

"But I wanna go with you", Tracker said.

"Sorry", Ryder said, "but it's risky having you on the field when you've only just gotten your powers."

"But...", Tracker said.

"No buts, Tracker", Ryder said, "now stay here and practice using your powers."

Tracker sighed and sadly laid down.

"What have I gotta do to prove myself", Tracker asked.

Ryder put on his Mighty Pups outfit and went up to the top of the Mighty Lookout, where the other pups were standing in attention.

"Here we are, Ryder", Chase said, "all mighty and ready for action."

"Excellent", Ryder said, "because we have a big problem."

Ryder displayed the situation on the big screen.

"A woman in a gas mask is spraying some kind of stinky gas all over the place, and it's making the whole town smell bad", Ryder said.

The pups found this disgusting.

"Who would do such a thing", Rubble asked.

"I don't know, but we have to stop her", Ryder said, "so for this mission, I'll need..."

Ryder swiped to Zuma's Mighty Pups icon.

"Mighty Zuma, I need you to use your water powers to rinse off the stuff the woman sprayed and see if that helps get rid of the smell", Ryder said.

"Time to do the wave", Zuma said.

Next, Ryder swiped to Skye's Mighty Pups icon.

"And Mighty Skye, I need you to use your whirlwind powers to try and suck up the smell and carry it somewhere far away", Ryder said.

"This mighty puppy's going for a spin", Skye said.

"Alright", Ryder said, "Mighty Pups are on a roll!"

Tracker watched as Ryder flew away using his jetpack, and Skye and Zuma followed him in their Mighty Pups vehicles.

"Good luck", Tracker said.

Tracker turned his attention to a dandelion in flower form.

"Now to see what else I can do", Tracker said.

Tracker used his powers to turn the dandelion from flower form to seed form.

"Wow", Tracker said.

Tracker proceeded to blow the dandelion's seeds away.

"Sooner or later, it'll be my time to shine", Tracker said.

Down in Adventure Bay, Gas Gal was still spraying her terrible gas all over the place.

"The sound of people disgusted by this smell is music to my ears", Gas Gal said.

At that moment, Ryder, Skye, and Zuma arrived and quickly covered their noses.

"Oh man, it stinks here", Zuma said, "and I mean weally stinks."

"There's the lady in the gas mask", Skye said.

The pups noticed Gas Gal laughing evilly.

"If you think you can stop Gas Gal, you're sadly mistaken", Gas Gal said, "soon, the whole of Adventure Bay will smell like a port-a-potty forever!"

Gas Gal ran away laughing.

"Zuma, Skye, take care of the smell", Ryder said, "I'll go after Gas Gal."

"You got it, Ryder", Skye said.

"We're all over it", Skye said.

Ryder flew off after Gas Gal, and Zuma and Skye went to work.

"Okay", Zuma said, "time to wash away the bad, bad, smell."

Zuma used his water powers to wash off some things Gas Gal had sprayed, but the smell was still there.

"Nope", Zuma said, "still smells like dirty diapers."

"Let me try using my whirlwind powers", Skye said.

Skye conjured up a large whirlwind, and it absorbed the smell.

"It worked", Skye said, "now to send it somewhere it won't do any damage."

Skye launched the whirlwind up into the air, and it flew into space.

"So long, stink", Skye said.

Meanwhile, Ryder was chasing after Gas Gal, and had her cornered.

"Nowhere to run, Gas Gal", Ryder said, "it's time for you to take a whiff of the smell of justice."

But Gas Gal had one more trick up her sleeve.

"Whiff this", Gas Gal said.

Gas Gal sprayed Ryder with her gas gun, and he coughed before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Knockout gas", Gas Gal said, "gets 'em every time."

Meanwhile, Zuma and Skye were looking for Ryder.

"Where could Wyder be", Zuma asked.

"I don't know", Skye said, "surely, he should've caught Gas Gal by now."

Then, they noticed a strange object fly into the air and land in front of them.

"What is it", Zuma asked.

Skye took a closer look at the item and saw what it was.

"Grenade", Skye shouted.

The grenade exploded, and a foul odor covered the area.

"A stinky grenade", Skye said.

Then, who should walk up to the two pups, but Gas Gal.

"Hello, puppies", Gas Gal said.

"Gas Gal", Skye said.

"What did you do with Wyder", Zuma asked.

"You're about to join him", Gas Gal said.

Gas Gal sprayed the two pups with knockout gas, and they fell down, unconscious.

"Poor Mighty Pups", Gas Gal said, "you never had a chance."

Meanwhile, at the lookout, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, and Everest were trying to contact the others.

"Ryder, are you there", Chase asked, "Zuma, Skye, come in."

But there was no response.

"Something must've happened to them", Everest said.

"What do we do", Rubble asked.

"Is that even a question", Chase asked, "we go out there and see what happened."

"Right behind you, Chase", Marshall said.

The five pups drove off in their Mighty Pups vehicles, and Tracker watched.

"Ah, there they go", Tracker said, "off to save the day."

Tracker looked behind him at some roots he had managed to raise up from the ground.

"Pretty soon, I'll be able to cash in on all the action", Tracker said.

Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, and Everest soon arrived in town, and they found themselves disgusted by the smell.

"Oh man, what an awful smell", Rubble said.

"It smells worse than the manure pile at Farmer Al's farm", Rocky said.

"Be thankful that none of you are the one with the sensitive sense of smell", Chase said.

Then, Gas Gal snuck up behind them and sprayed them with knock out gas, rendering them unconscious.

"This was almost too easy", Gas Gal said.

When the pups woke up, they found themselves in an abandoned warehouse tied up in chains with Ryder, Skye, and Zuma, who had also come to their senses.

"Guys", Ryder said, "what are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you", Chase said.

"But, now we all need rescuing", Rocky said.

"Don't worry", Rubble said, "I'll use my super strength to bust us out."

Rubble tried to break the chains they were tied to, but it was no use.

"These chains are really strong", Rubble said.

"Let me try melting them away", Marshall said.

Marshall tried to use his heat powers to melt away the chains, but they only got hot, which burned the others.

"Ow, ow, ow", Rocky said.

"I'm getting cooked over here", Zuma said.

"Marshall, stop", Ryder said.

Marshall stopped heating up the chains.

"It will do you no good, Mighty Pups", Gas Gal said, "these chains are super resistant."

The Mighty Pups looked at Gas Gal, who was standing in front of a control panel.

"Why are you doing this", Chase asked, "what could possibly motivate you to make everything around you stinky?"

"Because no one understands the meaning of true fragrance", Gas Gal said, "I used to make perfumes that smelled like nothing ever smelled on this or any other world, but nobody thought so."

"Well, what were they", Skye asked.

"My most notable scents include fast food burger and gasoline", Gas Gal said.

The others gagged at this.

"No one likes the smell of either of those", Everest said.

"That's exactly what those stupid magazine reviews said", Gas Gal said, "but, when I mixed all those scents together, I discovered that they make the worst smell possible."

"You can say that again", Everest said.

"Silence", Gas Gal said, "now then, it's time to meet your doom."

Gas Gal pressed a button on the control panel, and a cover was lifted up off a pot that was full of a stinky green liquid.

"Oh", Skye said, "what is that?"

"A vat of some of the stinkiest substances known to man", Gas Gal said, "I'm going to lower you all into the vat, and you'll be stinky forever!"

Gas Gal let out an evil cackle, while Ryder and the pups exchanged nervous looks.

"What do we do, Ryder", Marshall asked, "I don't want to be stinky for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry Marshall, I've got this", Ryder said, "I just need to get my arm free."

Ryder wiggled around a little bit, and got his arm that had his Mighty Pups pup-pad free.

"Time to call for help", Ryder said.

At the lookout, Tracker had made what was pretty much a forest out of roots pulled out of the ground, extremely tall grass, and flowers that were the size of trees.

"I think I've got it", Tracker said, "I am muy poderoso."

Then, he got a call on his pup tag.

"Hello", Tracker asked.

"Tracker, it's me, Ryder", Ryder said, "we've got an emergency."

"What is it", Tracker asked.

"Gas Gal's trapped us in an abandoned warehouse and is about to lower us into a vat of stinky stuff", Ryder said, "we need your help."

"You do", Tracker asked.

"Yes", Ryder said, "are you ready to get mighty?"

"Si", Tracker said.

"Great", Ryder said, "but before you come to rescue us, go to the garage."

Tracker went into the garage, and found that inside was a Mighty Pups outfit and vehicle, which were both made for him.

"Oh wow", Tracker said.

Tracker changed into his Mighty Pups outfit and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm a Mighty Pup", Tracker said.

Tracker got into his new vehicle and drove away to rescue Ryder and the others, and meanwhile, Gas Gal was getting ready to lower them into the vat.

"This is it", Gas Gal said, "when I'm through with you, no one will want you to come to the rescue because you're so stinky!"

Gas Gal began to lower them into the vat.

"Well, this is it", Chase said, "after this, we can all kiss the thought of smelling good goodbye."

"I don't wanna smell like a skunk forever", Skye said.

But then, as all hope was lost, Tracker crashed through the window in his vehicle.

"What", Gas Gal asked.

Tracker got out and eyes Gas Gal.

"Let them go", Tracker said.

"Well", Gas Gal said, "since you asked."

Gas Gal pulled a lever, and Ryder and the seven other pups began falling towards the pot.

"This is it", Chase said, "goodbye, sense of smell!"

But before they fell in, Tracker used his powers to catch them with a vine that was growing on the wall.

"We're safe", Rubble said.

"We'll get out of these chains, Tracker", Ryder said, "you take care of Gas Gal."

"It's growing time", Tracker said, "es tiempo de crecimiento."

Gas Gal grabbed her gas gun and sprayed Tracker, but he jumped out of the way.

"Hey", Gas Gal said, "hold still!"

Gas Gal continued to attempt to spray Tracker, but he ran outside.

"Come back here", Gas Gal said.

Gas Gal went outside, and found that the grass was tall.

"You can run, but you can't hide", Gas Gal said.

Gas Gal walked through the grass looking for Tracker, who unbeknownst to her, was hiding on the roof.

"That chica's looking for me in that grass", Tracker said, "and now, it's time for her to find me."

Tracker used his powers to grab Gas Gal by the foot using a vine.

"Hey", Gas Gal said, "what's going on?"

Tracker dropped Gas Gal in the building, and pulled her gas mask off.

"You think you've won", Gas Gal asked, "I'll make this town stinky yet."

Ryder picked up Gas Gal's gas gun and aimed it at her.

"Not if we have anything to say about it", Ryder said.

Ryder sprayed Gas Gal, and she found herself disgusted by her own foul stench.

"Oh, I never realized how bad this stuff smells", Gas Gal said.

Then, she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no", Rubble said, "I think you killed her."

Ryder checked her pulse.

"No, she's not dead", Ryder said, "the smell's so bad that she passed out."

The pups all let out sighs in relief, and Ryder kneeled down to Tracker.

"Tracker, you've saved us and the town from a smelly fate", Ryder said.

"Yeah", Chase said, "you're one mighty pup."

Tracker was touched by the praise he was given.

"Thanks, you guys", Tracker said.

Back in town, Ryder and the pups helped get rid of the bad smell.

"Oh, Ryder, thank you for making our town smell nice once again", Mayor Goodway said.

"No problem, Mayor", Ryder said, "whenever there's a funny smell in town, just yelp for help."

"Tracker deserves a lot of credit", Skye said, "he saved us."

"Yes", Ryder said, "he's such a good pup."

"Aww, thanks, you guys", Tracker said.

"Now come on", Ryder said, "let's go get some celebratory pup treats."

Ryder and the pups walked away to get some pup treats to celebrate a job well done.


End file.
